Dance of The Dead Returns
Synopsis: After A midget zombie jumps out of nowhere and bites Corey's head, The band must find a cure by Madison aunt, But also Corey has to stay awake if not he will become a zombie. But Corey had a few midnight snacks by biting peoples Heads. He raises a army to stop The cure and become a zombie forever. Will The band find lyrics and a cure for Corey or will Corey turn Zombie Forever ?... Plot: A midget zombie jumps out of nowhere and bites Corey's head, Ow!!!!!! Corey screamed in Pain. Corey. Laney cried. GET YOUR ZOMBIE FACE OFF HIM !! Laney karate chopped the zombie off. You okay Corey .Princess Maddie lays her wand on Corey head. BRAINS.Zombie Corey said. Snap out of it Corey and stop biting Madison's Head. Ow maddie was about to fall. Guys take Corey To My Aunt AVVVVVA !! Madison was a zombie.. Madison NOOOOOO!! The fat teen fell to her knees. Madison whistled to the dead. Corey put on The music. The zombie's went into Elementary High and Corey said Attack!!!. Come on Corey lets go To Madison's Aunt. Laney grabbed Corey Hand. Okay The real Corey said. Wicked Cool Transition Okay my Map says that Madison's Aunt and look there is a riddle Go to the place Cold and Toasty Go to Corey's Cozy Place and knock on the door. Do Da Do Mi La Sa Ray Fi Ava. Grace said. To My Cozy Place. Frontman said.. Cozy Soft Landing.. Knock on the door Lanes. Kin said. Yeah said Kon. Do Da Do Mi La Sa Ray Fi Ava Said Laney. Ava's Witch hands grabbed the band as Corey stomach growled and he went snacking on Chipper's Head. Ow said Chipper. Brains Chipper screamed. Warn Other zombie me coming after me ditch loser band. Zombie Corey said. Gotcha me tell Zombie Chipper said. Corey turned back into his self. Come on Core Laney grabbed his collar. Welcome to Ava the witch's Craft Store. Care to try some Wicked Cheese attack Ava offered Kon some Cheese. Oh Don't mind if I do. Kon said in a British accent. Kon farted out Pac Man gas. We like one Cure for Zombie head shot. Laney said. Okay said Ava. COME ON LADY GIVE US THE POTION Kon demeaned. This cure can only be broken if with lyrics. So Bye As Ava kicked them out. And stay out!! Ava yelled. Well thanks Kon. Grace said Angrily. Sorry. Kon said. 11: 00 Grace said. We have 1 hour until Corey is full Zombie we need to Find Trina. Grace said. Lets go Find Trina? Rick Sallory why did you invite me to this Halloween Dork fest. Trina angrily said. Rick says it fun Said Rick. I mean Me too said Trina. Then Band burst into The school seeing Corey had 45 midnight snacks. Trina waits for Rick to come out of the bathroom for the Halloween dance. Grace comes up with a plan, She whispers it to Laney. Okay. We need to Find Mina. Rick had a hard time taking a while... Woa Rick is interested in you beautiful. Oh thanks Mina said. I'm Wonder Mina. I like it so we are dating right. Yes Mina said. Trina saw Rick and Mina and went into Diary Mode. She exists while slapping Rick 43x. The Clock stroke 12 As The Transformation was complete Corey was full Zombie. 1,2,3 Sing it Grace. Laney said. 1,2,3 Grace: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking In the dark Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops Your heart You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before You make it You start to freeze as horror looks you right between The eyes You're paralyzed Laney,Kin,Kon 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to Strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere Left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see The sun You close your eyes and hope that this is just Imagination But all the while you hear the creature creepin' up Behind You're out of time 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night There ain't no second chance against the thing with Forty eyes You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer Thriller tonight Night creatures call And the dead start to walk in their masquerade There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide) This is the end of your life They're out to get you; there's demons closing in on Every side They will possess you unless you change the number on Your dial Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close Together All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on The screen I'll make you see That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost Would ever dare try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller Chiller Thriller here tonight That it's a thriller, thriller night 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost Would ever dare try Girl, this is thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize yawl's neighborhood And whosoever shall be found Without the soul for getting down Must stand and face the hounds of hell And rot inside a corpse's shell The foulest stench is in the air The funk of forty thousand years And grizzly ghouls from every tomb Are closing in to seal your doom And though you fight to stay alive Your body starts to shiver For no mere mortal can resist The evil of the thriller. and the song makes all of the zombies dance as they go back into their graves again. And the humans, Humans again. Leaving Corey Confused. What happened. You were turn into a zombie. But we Saved you so your Back Laney said. Am I Guy And, you know what else we've learned? Zombies don't deserve the bum rap that today's pop culture has assigned them, when all is said and done, their all just dead and decomposing people who love good music and want nothing more than to be the afterlife of the party Thanks for coming out Everyone Characters: ◾Corey Riffin ◾Grace Pendiskiza ◾Laney Penn ◾Kin Kujira ◾Kon Kujira ◾Trina Riffin ◾Ava The Witch ◾Zombies ◾Chipper ◾Mina Beff ◾Rick Sallory/Riffin